The Knight of Gotham (T.V Series)
The Knight of Gotham is a 2010 television show loosely based off the superhero character Batman. It was created by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan, famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, and newcomer Danny Raymond. It follows the life of Bruce Wayne as he becomes the crimefighter known as The Dark Knight to avenge the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, his parents. ''The Knight of Gotham ''premiered on AMC on October 16, 2010, The show, starting from the first season, has received critical-acclaim. It's character development, acting, and visual effects have all been well-received. Fans of the Batman series have also liked the show, saying that "it's a fantastic new take on the infamous vigilante that gives the whole Batman franchise justice." Resources * https://gotham.fandom.com/wiki/Gotham:_Dawn_of_Darkness '''Cast' Main and Recurring * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne / The Dark Knight * Ben Mckenzie as James Gordon * Erik King as John Watson * Victoria Justice as Alicia Wayne * Sean Pertwee as as Alfred Pennyworth * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Blake Lively as Rachel Dawes ' * Brenton Twaites as '''Richard "Dick" Grayson ' * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as '''Thomas Wayne * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock ''' * Jack Bannon as '''Young Alfred Pennyworth * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne * Camren Bicondova as Young Selina Kyle * Chris Chalk as Young Lucius Fox ''' '''Villains * Antonio Fagundas as Rupert Thorne ' * Paul Johanson as '''William Dent/Prometheus ' * John Doman as 'Carmine Falcone ' * David Zayas as 'Sal Maroni ' * B.D Wong as '''Hugo Strange * Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Nathan Darrow as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) # '''"Pilot"-'''Bruce Wayne returns home to Gotham City at the age of twenty-five from training abroad in martial arts, man-hunting, and science for the past 12 years. Bruce is reunited with his butler Alfred Pennyworth, best friend Harvey Dent, and is surprised to learn that he has a cousin named Alicia Wayne, who is staying at Wayne Manor after her parents died in a car crash years ago. At the same time Bruce returns to Gotham, John Watson moves to Gotham City, after a transfer from Miami. Both Bruce and Watson are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Gotham City. When Gordon is picking up Watson at a train station, they witness a group of corrupt cops led by Ben Singleton harassing a homeless woman. Gordon and Watson beat them all up and Watson gives the woman some money. Watson demands to know from Gordon why there is so much police corruption in Gotham City, however, Gordon refuses to answer. Bruce meets with Wayne Enterprises CEO Rupert Thorne, who gives him some papers to sign soon. Knowing the anger Bruce is now in, Alfred suggests a lawyer, and Bruce thinks of another old friend -Rachel Dawes. However, Rachel refuses to speak with Bruce due to being angry at him for leaving her as a teenager years ago. Because of this, Bruce decides to ask his friend Harvey Dent, who is an executive of Dent Corp, for advice. Harvey welcomes Bruce back and says he will look at the papers. Bruce is informed by Alfred that Gordon called for him at Wayne Chemical. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Gordon and Bruce, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Thomas Wayne sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the Gotham City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Thomas thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him. Category:Batman Category:CW